


За тебя

by Vindi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindi/pseuds/Vindi
Summary: Команда Мугивары мертва.





	За тебя

Ло находит его быстро. Для этого совсем не обязательно опускать взгляд на жалкий обуглившийся клочок библикарты, потому что в огне — весь Рафтель, а Луффи — в эпицентре пожара. Луффи — тот, кто его разжёг.

Тело Луффи, неравномерно раздутое от использования гира, безостановочно деформируется, то сжимаясь, то удлинняясь вновь, и трещит, расходится, рвётся по швам. Кожа Луффи черна — отчего, Ло разглядеть не может: от пороховой пыли ли, от хлещущей из ран крови — или от до сих пор не ослабивших объятия чернильных татуировок Воли.

Глаза Луффи — два белёсых яблока. Луффи уродливо вращает ими и уродливо вытягивает шею, извивается — по-червивому бескостно, неестественно. По его подбородку стекает красная густая слюна, его ободранное до мяса горло пытается дорвать изнутри рык, клокочущий, глубокий — различимый даже в треске пламени и топоте приближающегося с берега подкрепления Дозора.

Луффи рычит, Луффи безостановочно вертит головой, Луффи качается, качается, качается — но его грязные стопы не отрываются от сухой земли. Луффи стоит — будто ещё есть, за кого стоять.

Ло не нужно приглядываться, чтобы понять: нет.

На голове Луффи нет привычной соломенной шляпы, у ног Луффи — последнее доказательство существования его команды. Но и оно, сломанное тело с размозженной головой и пробитой грудной клеткой, совсем не похоже на милого навигатора пиратов Мугивары. В безжизненно разжатой ладони лежит Клима-Такт, и его гладкий корпус не отражает всколохов пламени: он испачкан ярким цветом смерти — цветом крови.

Вибрирующий грудной рык нарастает и взрывается громовой вспышкой вопля. Слепой отчаянный удар Королевской Воли пробегает волной по горам трупов, и Ло с трудом удерживается на ногах, стискивая зубы от сухой рези в глазах и давления, сдавившего стальным обручем череп. Нечеловеческий рёв ввинчивается в его барабанные перепонки буром, и Ло чудится: скоро голос Луффи порвётся на клочки вместе с резиновым телом, скоро Луффи захлебнётся хлынувшим из глотки кровавым фонтаном.

Скоро Луффи умрёт — это Ло не чудится.

Ло выбрасывает вперёд кисть руки и почти шепчет:

— Room.

Ло слизывает с губ жгучую каплю пота и зло произносит:

— Shambles.

Сложно удерживать купол Комнаты над тушей громадного острова и его влажных прибрежных боках, пальцы Ло дрожат, дрожат его губы — а части тел подбегающих дозорных смешиваются с жилами и мышцами их мёртвых товарищей. Кто-то из них задохнётся, задушенный кишками погибшего друга, кто-то захлебнётся кислотой чужого желудка, кому-то повезёт больше — и он поплетётся на корабль на шести конечностях, но без глазных яблок не разберёт дороги.

Ло этого мало. Ло хотел бы забрать и раздавить в склизкую кашу каждое скрытое форменной матроской сердце — в обмен тех пиратских сердец, что когда-то отдал Дозору. Но у Ло нет времени, потому что Мугивара погибает на его глазах.

Земля предательски дёргается под подошвами, огонь подкрадывается шипящей змеёй, заглатывая по пути серую траву и серые трупы; дым забивает нос и глаза, и Ло смаргивает слёзы перед тем, как всмотреться в едва узнаваемый силуэт вновь.

Когда исчезает Луффи, исчезают гул в ушах и дрожь земли под ногами. Появляется шанс сделать вдох — и лишь тогда Ло понимает, как пересохло его горло. Закашлявшись, он кидает быстрый взгляд на кусок мяса, что когда-то был Нами. Шумит близкое пламя, но далёкие дозорные шумят громче: Ло не знает, сколько ещё кораблей причалило к острову. Проглотив сухой кашель, он бросает труп в объятия огня — и лишь потом возвращает на подлодку самого себя.

— Капитан! — обрушиваются на него радостные восклики вместе с горьким запахом лекарств и сладким — крови.

Перевёрнутые ящики с медицинскими инструментами, писк неисправной техники и вывороченные шнуры, осколки разбитых флаконов на полу — Ло ожидал куда худшего. Луффи мог разнести не только эту комнату, он мог уничтожить подлодку. И вместе с ней пойти на дно.

Он лежит на больничной койке и из-за сдувшегося гира кажется совсем мелким мальчишкой, туманно знакомым в своей беззащитности. Но беззащитность эта мнима — и Бепо продолжает прижимать к его груди кусок сплавленного кайросеки, всей силой навалившись сверху. В бесполезной панике носятся по комнате Шачи и Пенгвин, то ли наводя порядок, то ли доводя начатое Луффи до конца.

— Отплываем! — приказывает Ло. — Скорее, нужно оторваться от Дозора!

— Есть, капитан! — мгновенно берут себя в руки Шачи с Пенгвином и синхронно бросаются к двери.

Только Бепо переводит неуверенный взгляд с Ло на Луффи, удерживаемого силой кайросеки и навязанным сном.

— Спасибо, — кивает Ло. — Дальше я справлюсь сам.

— Будьте осторожны, капитан, — бурчит Бепо, сжимая морской камень в лапах.

Тихо закрывается дверь за спиной, тихо-тихо вздымается грудь с крестообразным шрамом. Ло выдыхает так же тихо:

— Луффи, — и склоняется над телом, нисколько не ожидая ответа.

Но слипшиеся ресницы Луффи медленно размыкаются, и на Ло смотрят красные уставшие глаза.

— Ло? — хрипит Луффи незнакомо. Ло выпрямляет спину, неосознанно напрягая плечи.

— Да, Мугивара-я, — отзывается осторожно он, — я здесь.

Луффи недолго молчит.

— А где они?..

Ло не успевает ответить, не успевает отреагировать, как Луффи резко поднимается в кровати, хватаясь мгновенно вытянутой рукой за его воротник.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — шепчет горячо Луффи, рывком притягивая Ло к себе. — Спаси их. Спаси. Спаси, пожалуйста.

— Они мертвы, — говорит Ло: врать о смерти он не умеет.

Больные глаза Луффи недоверчиво щурятся, разбитые губы перекашиваются, дрожат.

— Спаси хотя бы Чоппера, — нервно, обидчиво просит он, потряхивая Ло за плечи. — Он поможет остальным.

— Ты не слышишь меня, Мугивара-я, — Ло перехватывает его худые запястья. — Спасать некого. Твоя команда мертва. Тони Тони-я мертв.

— Но ты грёбаный Хирург Смерти! — орёт Луффи ему в лицо и с неожиданной силой отталкивает Ло к стене.

Затылок пронзает вспышкой боли, в глазах скачут неверные блики. Ло слышит быстрые шлепки босых ног и стискивает зубы, готовясь к очередному удару, но Луффи давит ладонями на его плечи, заставляя Ло осесть на пол, и шипит в лицо, обрызгивая кожу горячей слюной и кровью.

— Почему ты не хочешь вернуть мне их?

— Если бы я мог, они бы уже были здесь, — медленно цедит Ло. — Но единственный, кому я успеваю помочь, это ты. Так что будь добр, не мешай спасать себя.

Луффи с коротким рыком бьёт его в скулу, и Ло разбивает нос о холодный бок медицинского шкафчика. Пол окропляют мелкие красные капли — Ло пристально разглядывает их, оглохший на долгие мгновения. Он чувствует телом дрожь комнаты — и не понимает, отчего она дрожит.

— Капитан?! — прорывает пелену глухоты оклик Бепо из-за двери — и тут же тонет в звоне стекла.

Ло выравнивает дыхание, утирает кровь над губами, опирается спиной о стену и с трудом повышает голос:

— Всё в порядке. Следите за подлодкой!

Всё не в порядке. Луффи мечется взад-вперёд и бьётся, мыча, о стены и углы, Луффи дёргает и рвёт попавшиеся под руки трубы и шнуры, пинает уже обрушенные на пол медицинские ящики, контейнеры, стол и койку, топчется, не замечая осколков под ногами.

Ло не хотел обезвреживать Луффи способностью фрукта, потому что Луффи уже разбит. Но у Ло нет выбора: если он не разберёт на кусочки и его тело, Луффи погибнет, сделав это сам.

У Ло нет выбора, но он замирает — потому что замирает Луффи.

Его страшно сгорбленная спина с выпирающими позвонками и длинные окровавленные руки мало напоминают человеческие, но, когда Луффи оборачивается, Ло встречает пугающе осознанный взгляд.

— Торао. Я только что вспомнил, — с тихим спокойствием произносит Луффи, медленно подходя ближе и усаживаясь перед Ло на корточки.

Желудок скручивает, когда Ло близко заглядывает в чужие глаза — холодные, острые. Этот Мугивара опаснее обезумевшего от горя монстра, разрушившего конечный остров Гранд Лайн. Он страшнее отчаявшегося человека, разносящего операционную на подлодке.

Этот Мугивара точно знает, что собирается сделать. И он тихо, тихо говорит:

— Я вспомнил: твой дьявольский фрукт способен подарить человеку бессмертие.

Он говорит:

— Одного бессмертия достаточно, чтобы разделить его на восемь жизней, верно?

Луффи предлагает умереть за его команду, понимает Ло.

Нет, понимает Ло. Не предлагает.

Приказывает.

Ло не успевает атаковать первым — Луффи перехватывает его руку, выворачивает кисть, наваливается всем телом и размазывает Ло собой по стене, остро впиваясь зубами в шею, запечатывая глухой выкрик в глотке.

Ло знает: Луффи раздавил бы зубами его кадык, прокусил бы его сонную артерию, проломил бы грудную клетку и выдрал сердце, он бы выпил его кровь, пережевал его хрящи, он бы обглодал Ло до последней косточки, если бы знал наверняка, что это сработает, что смерть Ло вернёт ему команду.

Горло жжёт, жжёт глаза и жжёт сердце, которое Луффи не выдирает — до которого пытается доскрестись ногтями, бесполезно расцарапывая кожу на груди в кровь. Влажный язык Луффи жадной пиявкой липнет к шее, и ошалевший пульс рвётся сквозь стенки вен ему навстречу.

— Мне бесполезно умирать за них, — хрипит Ло, задыхаясь, цепляясь пальцами за острое плечо Луффи, забывая сопротивляться. — Но я всё ещё могу умереть за тебя.

Сдавливающий шею капкан размыкается. Грубые ладони Луффи бессильно сползают по груди и животу, соскальзывают вниз, повисая плетьми.

Горячий потный лоб утыкается Ло в плечо. Кожу обжигает мокрым и колючим.

— Нет, — приглушённо всхлипывает в его шею Луффи. — Нет. Хватит. Не за меня. За меня — не надо.

Ло бездумно кладёт на затылок Луффи ладонь — слабую, непослушную. Пальцы нащупывают запёкшуюся корку крови. Вырезанное на костяшках чёрное имя утопает в спутанных сальных волосах. Руку ломает дрожь — Ло не уверен, его ли собственная. Может быть, это потряхивает подлодку. Может, их троих.

— Не умирай за меня, Торао, — просит, захлёбываясь, Луффи. — Обещаешь? Обещаешь?..

Но Ло не умеет врать о смерти.

Поэтому — молчит.


End file.
